


Number One

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [43]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Crying, Desperation, Dildos, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is a Good Dom, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub!Wade, Wade is a Good Boy, Watching, kinky furniture, stockade, wade's #1 dildo, wade's collection of dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter can't stop thinking of Wade's collection of dildos, especially his favorite ones...





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybarrel/gifts).



> “The unicorn horn would have to be held by someone or something (like a harness) or it’s gonna squeeze out.” – Bexorz

Wade had an impressive collection of dildos.

Not surprising.

What was surprising, what Peter found almost unbearably cute, was that Wade was _shy_ about his collection of dildos.

On that happy day when they’d moved Wade out of his old, sad apartment, he had insisted on carrying his large cardboard box labeled “DILDOS” by himself. When Peter tried to help him get it down the stairs and the duct tape barely holding the bulging top together had started to rip, Wade had actually squeaked.

Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the Regeneratin’ Degenerate, the scariest and most flamboyant alumnus of the Weapon X program, had squeaked because his new boyfriend almost saw his sex toys.

Peter had thought that he already knew how bad he had it for Wade. But as he’d watched his sweetheart waddle down the stairs wrangling the large cardboard box, insisting that he didn’t need help, only then did Peter understand how very much in love he truly was.

Weeks – weeks! – into their relationship, Wade finally sat Peter down in their bedroom floor and pulled the Box o’ Dildos out of the closet. Peter had not peeked, had not even asked to look, knowing that Wade would share that part of himself when he felt ready. He sat across from his big, silly hunk of a man as he carefully removed each dildo from the box and introduced Peter to them.

“This is Mistress,” Wade said, holding out a translucent purple strap-on. Peter took it, reverently.

“And this is Casper,” he said, taking Mistress back to hand Peter a completely see-through strap-on and ooh, the possibilities there…

Before Peter knew it, a whole hour had gone by as he admired each of the unique and exciting dildos that Wade showed him. There was Poppie the Popsicle (which Peter very much wanted to get in his mouth, and then in his ass, and then maybe in his mouth again), there was a dildo that was shaded like a creamsicle (which Peter wanted to see in Wade’s mouth and then in Wade’s ass and he was pretty sure he hadn’t had thoughts like this before Wade came into his life).

Then, there were the Avenger-themed dildos. Those were somewhat challenging because Peter couldn’t help crying with laughter over the mere fact that they existed.

“They’re collector’s items!” Wade chastised, slapping Peter on the thigh in a way that made his stomach jump pleasantly.

Then there were the even geekier dildos, one that had a distinctly Lovecraftian theme, and two different dildos based on the art of H.R. Giger. Xenomorph fetish? Huh – yeah, Peter could understand that.

But as amazing and creative as each of these previous dildos were, none of them was Wade’s favorite. He saved his Number #1 dildo to show to Peter last.

There were three of them. To be fair, they were all the same dildo, just in three different colors.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Wade asked in a hushed voice, cupping his own face in his hands as Peter held the three smooth, long, twisted phalli.

“They are beautiful,” Peter agreed, smiling at his adorable guy. “And they’re very you.”

Wade made the noise that he referred to as a “squee” and leaned in to give Peter a peck on the lips. “I should have known you’d appreciate them,” Wade said, sounding genuinely touched. Peter climbed into his lap, careful not to muss the unicorn horn dildos, and kissed him very deeply indeed.

Peter wondered if it had been Wade’s intention to set him off thinking about those dildos and all of the devious ways he could use them to torture his beloved.

He knew Wade appreciated his devious side. The first time Peter had webbed him to a wall and gotten him to the edge three times before finally letting him come, Wade hadn’t shut up for days about how much he had enjoyed it. It was wonderful, having a partner who actually told him in no uncertain terms what he enjoyed and why. It made Peter feel bold and confident, made him want to see what else he could do to make Wade shake and sob with pleasure and leave him flying afterwards.

Wade said that Peter was discovering his Dominant side. Peter had never thought of himself as someone who had one of those.

He waited until they were at a point in their relationship when he felt sure that Wade would stop the scene if he wasn’t into it. Well, really, he waited until he felt sure that he’d know if Wade was at all uncomfortable so that he could stop the scene himself. Wade was his Very Good Boy, and it didn’t take much to get him deep down into submissive-brain. Peter liked feeling able to take care of him.

He was pretty sure Wade was going to like everything about this, though. It had taken a while to find the perfect equipment for what he had in mind, and he’d made a few adjustments himself once the materials had arrived. If only he’d known all these years that the true purpose of his knack for engineering wouldn’t be web-shooters or spider-drones but being able to build an ideal stockade to surprise his honey.

And boy, was Wade surprised.

“You--? Wha--? Guh--!”

Peter let him spend a minute looking at the contraption from every angle, flapping his hands and making incoherent noises. Adorable. Then he made Wade leave the bedroom and come have dinner – he wanted him to see the stockade-type-thing so that he could anticipate, but they weren’t there yet. Peter was not going to rush this, not after how long he’d been planning.

“So how was your day?”

Wade’s eyes were somewhat glassy as he attempted to focus on the bite of steak Peter was trying to feed him. “Uh – good,” he replied, obediently opening his mouth.

“Good,” Peter said, unable to help smiling as he watched his man try not to look towards the bedroom. “Tell me every single thing you did, starting from when you woke up.”

Wade looked at him with wide eyes, but he did it. He walked Peter through every single thing that had happened to him that day, and Peter was pleased to see that it successfully distracted him from the thought of what was about to happen. When Wade was describing the third of ten Designing Women episodes he’d watched, Peter stopped him with a hand on his knee.

“That’s good, babe,” he said, leaning in. “Have you had enough dinner?”

Wade nodded, looking at his nearly clean plate which Peter had mostly hand-fed to him while he’d talked.

“Are you ready for your surprise?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the way his guy’s whole face lit up. He took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Taking Wade’s clothes off of him had become one of Peter’s favorite things. He’d known the swaggery Deadpool side of Wade for so long, the one who was always covered up and didn’t seem to care what anyone thought, and now he knew what it meant for Wade, real Wade, to show his skin. He demonstrated his appreciation by kissing every new patch he revealed as Wade stood still and let Peter take every stitch of clothing off of him, leaving him standing completely bare in the middle of their bedroom floor.

“Kneel down for me, gorgeous.”

Wade complied, kneeling more gracefully than a man his size should have been able to. Submission made Wade graceful, still, calm. Peter loved it.

He took his time, knowing his good boy would wait patiently and silently without being told. First, he retrieved the giant Box o’ Dildos and set it down in front of where Wade was kneeling. Then he started taking off his own clothes, deliberately not looking at his poor boyfriend as he did so. He could feel Wade’s eyes on him, and it went straight to his cock, which was already at half-mast just from making his big man kneel for him. Perhaps he did have a dominant side.

Once he was completely naked, Peter sighed, hands on his hips, and looked around, as if casually taking in his surroundings. He decided to grab the lube from their bedside table first, walking nonchalantly past Wade, inches from him. He thought he heard a very small groan escape his kneeling sub, and he turned and gave him a sultry little smile as he retrieved the tube from their drawer.

“Now, let’s see,” he murmured, strolling back to the Box o’ Dildos and fingering the duct tape. “Where to start. So many options.”

He heard Wade gulp at he deftly opened the box, reaching in to pick through the assortment of phalli. “Here we go,” he said, bringing out one that he’d been particularly curious about. It was, for lack of a better description, a tentacle dildo that looked like something straight from a hentai. Peter had not watched much of that genre, but what he had watched had been memorable.

He settled down on the floor with his legs folded, as casually as he would if he had clothes on, except both he and Wade were very aware that his cock was growing increasingly interested in this situation. Peter glanced at Wade to see that he was in the same state, half erect already, totally exposed by his position. Peter licked his lips but tore his eyes away from the pretty sight to concentrate on lubing up the tentacle dildo.

This was not the sort of thing Peter was going to shove into himself on a whim. He’d thoroughly rifled through Wade’s collection earlier, picking out what he wanted to use at which phases, and he’d spent time before dinner preparing himself. But the trick was to make it look spontaneous.

Peter could practically hear Wade salivating as he got up onto his knees, holding the prepared dildo in his right hand. He didn’t look up as he reached back and held his own ass cheeks apart and lined up the tip of the tentacle, but once he’d gotten the slender end into himself, he raised his eyes and met Wade’s blue ones. Wade was watching him in fascination, as if he was doing very sexy brain surgery. Peter grinned, then let his mouth fall open in a moan as he slid the tentacle further into himself. It burned as it gradually widened, forcing his hole open, and he bit his lip. Wade whimpered.

And now that the thing was about halfway in him, it occurred to Peter that the tentacle dido felt kind of creepy. He’d wondered how the texture would feel, the little fake suction cups, and creepy – creepy was the answer. Trying desperately not to let his reaction show on his face, he fucked the dildo in and out of himself a bit, not going further than halfway, then pulled it all the way out and set it close to the cardboard box. He should have brought a towel to lay used dildos on, he realized, since they’d be going through so many of them.

Peter glanced briefly at Wade as he picked up the Sailor Moon dildo. He was in exactly the same kneeling position Peter had left him in, perfectly obedient. Peter could see his big, gorgeous muscles twitching, trying to hold still, trying to resist tackling Peter to the ground or, more likely, scooping him up princess-style and throwing him on the bed. It sent a thrill up his spine to think of what Wade must want to do to him, what he was holding himself back from.

Peter put the tip of the Sailor Moon themed dildo to his lips and tentatively ran his tongue around the tip, teasing. Wade actually squeaked, and Peter couldn’t help but giggle. He’d never seen the anime Sailor Moon, but he’d heard of it, and he found the theatrical little wand very pleasing for some reason. It was just so – _Wade_. The thought made him feel warm in his chest, and he took the entire thing into his mouth, sucking it as he pulled it out to create a yummy “pop” sound.

Wade whimpered again, louder this time. His poor little sub was getting antsy.

“Do you need something, babe?” Peter asked as he continued casually licking and sucking on the wand.

Wade whined in his throat, biting his poor lip to keep himself in check. “You can tell me,” Peter said, sweetly, as he slathered some lube on the dildo. “What is it?”

“So hot,” Wade said, hoarsely. Peter could see each of his fingers straining, digging into the scarred and broken skin of his thighs.

“You’re hot?” Peter asked, innocently. He turned around so that Wade had a perfect view of his ass as he reached back and parted his ass cheeks once again to line the dildo up. “I think it’s kind of chilly in here, myself.”

Wade let out a broken, wordless moan. Peter shook his head as he started pressing the wand into himself. “I can’t help you if you can’t tell me what you need,” he said, impressed at how even his voice was as he leaned forward to get a better angle.

Wade squealed in a way that made Peter grin, evilly. He let out a string of noises that Peter was barely able to translate into words.

“You want to fuck me?” he asked, looking at Wade with his cheek pressed against their hardwood floor as he held the dildo inside of himself with one hand.

“Yes,” Wade whispered, desperately trying to reign himself in.

Peter put on his best curious expression. “Like this?”

He slowly moved the wand out of himself, knowing Wade had an excellent view of his hole, could probably see it catch and pull, and then fucked it back in. Wade practically sobbed, especially when Peter wrapped his other hand around his dick and stroked a few times. It was very compelling, and Peter took pity on him.

“You can touch yourself if you want to,” he said, dropping his innocent act, “but you’re not allowed to come yet.”

He saw Wade’s whole body react to being given permission and restriction at the same time. Wade loved being told what to do, and Peter felt his own body react to that thought. He wondered briefly if Wade would be able to resist torturing himself, but this was Wade he was talking about. He almost immediately wrapped one hand around his poor, straining cock and started stroking it painfully slowly.

Peter didn’t take his eyes off Wade as he continued slowly fucking the smooth wand dildo in and out of himself, and wow the little moon/star handle was really great for this specific purpose. He got dangerously close to coming himself just watching Wade struggle, his sweet face contorted with effort, every feeling totally unfiltered and right on the surface for Peter to see.

That was enough, Peter decided. He was ready for the main event, and right now he was in charge.

Wade paused and returned to his neutral kneeling position with his hands on his thighs as Peter removed the dildo and laid it on the ground. He really was an excellent sub – Peter thought there were probably people who would pay him for this, and it made his insides buzz with pleasure that this perfect beauty was all his.

“Such a good boy,” Peter murmured as he opened the Box o’ Dildos. “Do you know how perfect you are?”

He glanced up to see Wade blush and look at the floor. Beautiful.

“You are,” he said as he fished one, two, three pastel colored unicorn horns out of the box. “Do you know you’re pretty, too?”

Peter could watch Wade’s skin tinge red with shyness for the rest of forever. Yes, blushing had always been a turn-on for him, but the way Wade did it was special, the way the color moved through his scars, around the tears and wounds that dotted his skin. Wade’s head was still down, but he looked up at Peter as he came to stand next to him, and Peter could see there was a small smile on his lips. His sweetheart had a praise kink.

“You are so pretty,” Peter said, kneeling down next to him, kissing him on the ear, on the jaw, on the neck, “and so good, and I love you so much.”

Wade purred like a giant hairless kitten, and Peter laughed, nuzzling his neck. He needed to be extra nice to him for a minute, considering what he was about to put him through.

Peter sat up, waited until Wade’s glossy eyes were focused on him, and held up the three dildos he’d gotten from the box. Wade’s eyes went wide. Then, Peter very pointedly looked over to the stockade. Wade followed his gaze, his eyes growing comically wider. Just as Peter had hoped, he’d been so distracted by the little show that he’d forgotten all about it.

“Do you know your colors, beautiful?” Peter asked.

Wade nodded, and Peter could see that he was floating now, in that space where talking was hard, so he didn’t make him say them out loud. But he would watch him.

Wade exhaled audibly when Peter brought the collar out from where he’d stashed it beneath their pillows. So many surprises tonight. He kissed Wade’s neck very deliberately, then slipped the thick leather band around it, careful not to catch his skin as he fastened the buckle. He hooked his index finger through the D-ring and tugged, gently. Wade lurched forward but made no sound – his mouth was slightly parted, his breath coming faster.

Peter stood and held out a hand, which Wade took obediently. He pulled his big man to his feet and led him over to the stockade, guiding him to kneel again between the two boards that stood upright from the frame. There was a big hook screwed into the top of the front board, perfect for securing a D-ring. Stroking Wade’s head, Peter guided him to lean forward so that he could hook his collar securely to the board. He thought he could feel Wade’s pulse quicken as he realized how he would be positioned.

Next, Peter had him get up on all fours, firmly tugging back on his naked hips until they were lined up just right with the beam behind him. That would come last, but he wanted to have to move Wade as little as possible. He moved back around to the front and carefully secured Wade’s wrists in soft leather cuffs that were stapled into the sides of the beam, about a foot down from the top. He stood back to see that Wade could hold his weight on his wrists in the cuffs, but he would have to use his core the whole time.

“Comfy, love?”

Wade nodded as much as he could with his collar hooked to a wooden post. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. “Too comfy?”

Wade shook his head, his eyes pleading with Peter as his back arched, pushing his ass back towards the other board. Peter smiled, admiring his predicament, before laying each of the three unicorn dildos down right in front of him.

“White first, I think,” he muttered as if to himself, picking up the twisted plastic and moving to the back board. There was enough space that he could push Wade forward on his knees so that he could affix the dildo to the little harness he’d fashioned. He put it in place and redid the bolts quickly and efficiently, watching Wade strain to look back over his shoulder the whole time. He could see, Peter knew, but not very much. He gasped out loud when Peter touched a lube-slick finger to his hole.

“You can fuck yourself on the horn as much as you want, baby,” Peter told him as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle, “but you are not allowed to come.”

Wade moaned brokenly as Peter removed his finger (no need to get him too open – the horn was nice and slender) and took him by the hips. “And if you think you can’t help but come, you tell me immediately. Yes?”

“Yes, sir,” Wade said in a meek, strained voice that went straight to Peter’s cock. He pulled Wade’s hips backwards, carefully rocking him onto the pastel white dildo. Wade sucked in a breath but held still.

Peter went to the bathroom to get a towel, wiping off his hands as he came back out to get a good look at his handiwork. Wade looked – perfect. Unspeakably gorgeous. The stockade was designed so that at least the tip of the dildo would always be inside of him, but even if he rocked back on it, he couldn’t get it in deep enough to really hit his sweet spot, only enough to tease it. Every muscle on Wade’s huge, strong body was working to hold up his weight, to keep himself from thrusting backwards. His cock hung between his legs, rock hard and untouched. Peter whistled, appreciatively, then started putting his own clothes back on.

“You’re okay,” Peter reassured when Wade whined at the sight. “I’ve got to do some stuff around the house.”

He tried not to look at the stricken expression on his guy’s face as he grabbed their laundry hamper and took it out towards their washer/dryer closet. Peter hummed as he separated out their Dirty things from their Really Dirty things and threw them in the washer. He peeked back into the bedroom to see that Wade was slowly pushing back just a little bit on the white dildo.

“New color,” he said as he approached the stockade, picking up the pink unicorn horn from in front of Wade and quickly changing it out with the white one. Wade was panting as Peter rocked him back onto this new dildo, and he made lovely little whining sounds as Peter laid the used white one back in front of him, patted his cheek, and headed for the kitchen.

Peter washed all of the dinner dishes and even wiped down the stove (which needed it badly, yick) before returning to the bedroom. He found Wade rocking steadily, making needy little moaning sounds as he fucked himself as much as he could. New color time. He swapped out pink for purple, indulging in fucking Wade back and forth on the twisted horn himself this time. They really were very pretty dildos and he could see why they were Wade’s favorites.

“Remember the rules,” he said, giving Wade a sharp slap on the ass. He heard his big man sob a little as he once again left the bedroom.

As he put the now-clean laundry into the dryer (shaking out each piece of clothing so that they dried better and lasted longer, just like Wade had taught him), he thought about what was happening to his boyfriend. The horns were long and thin. They wouldn’t stay in unless held there. Peter imagined the slender tip penetrating Wade deep inside, barely touching him, as he helplessly pushed backwards.

He had stayed close deliberately because he’d thought there was a good chance that Wade would get himself too close and have to call for his help. So far, nothing. Peter found a book (the new Stephen King, which he was super excited to read) and came back into the bedroom and casually hopped onto their bed, making himself comfortable. Wade was diligently rocking himself, then stopping for a long moment, then rocking himself, then stopping – he’d found a pattern, but the rhythm grew more and more erratic. He panted and whined, continually but quietly, as if trying to keep his effort from bothering his Dom. Peter pretended to read for a few minutes before he couldn’t stand it any longer.

He knelt down in front of Wade and took in his expression: he was shaking, his cheeks were tearstained, his eyes could barely focus. He looked miserable, tortured. Yum, Peter thought, scaring himself a little.

“My good boy,” he purred. “You look like there’s something you need. What is it?”

Wade strained forward against his collar, trying to get to Peter’s lips. Peter pulled back. “Tell me what you need, pretty baby,” he ordered again.

“Please fuck me,” Wade begged, his voice cracked from the constant stream of whining and sobbing and panting. “Please, Spidey, please—“

Peter leaned in and kissed him. He liked making Wade beg, but he was not into degrading him. Wade sobbed into his mouth as if Peter had saved his life. He then stood and moved to the back of the stockade, rocking Wade forward off of the dildo and then removing it from the harness. He guided Wade’s hips back into a comfortable position. Then, with no warning, Peter slid two fingers into Wade’s loose, slick hole.

“This is mine,” he said, evenly, as if he were saying the sun is hot or grass is green. “I get to say when it gets fucked, and by what, and for how long.”

He saw Wade’s head drop between his arms, saw his massive shoulders and back shudder, heard him groan. Peter grinned. He scissored his fingers apart and slowly rotated them back and forth, a move he’d picked up from Wade, but his love still seemed caught off guard judging by the way he cried out.

“Do you want me to fuck you right here, baby?” Peter asked, adding a third finger and feeling Wade’s hole give way to him. “While you can’t move your poor arms or your head, can’t get away from me?”

Wade moaned, arching his back to try to get Peter’s fingers deeper inside of him. Smiling to himself, Peter stood up, reached down, and undid the hinge he’d rigged to the back board of the stockade so that he could remove it. Wade’s head snapped over his shoulder just as Peter knelt in place behind him and unzipped his jeans.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed before Peter gripped him by the hips and pulled him straight back onto his cock. He fucked him at a punishing pace, pulling and pushing him by the hips at first, then holding Wade in place and ramming mercilessly into his ass. Wade screamed and pleaded, and Peter wrapped a hand around him to stroke his cock which had gone so tragically unattended. Wade came, shuddering and shouting, his muscles clamping around Peter so hard it was nearly painful, and Peter was close behind, pressing himself as deep in as he could, the way he knew Wade liked.

Peter kissed his way up Wade’s sweet, exhausted body. He undid the cuffs, kissing each of his wrists. He unhooked the collar from the board, letting his sweetheart collapse into his arms, kissing him all over his face. His fingers moved to the buckle of the collar, but Wade pressed a hand into his chest, shaking his head. He wanted to wear it a little longer. Peter’s heart swelled and he pressed their foreheads together before sweeping Wade up in a princess-carry.

Wade was always cuddly during aftercare, but this was different. He was so happy, so loopy, humming and giggling as Peter cleaned him up. It would almost have been worrying if it wasn’t so ridiculously cute. Peter grabbed the Good Blanket as soon as they were both clean and crawled onto the bed with his big man, pulling him close, kissing him everywhere he could reach.

Days later, Peter was surfing the internet for more kinky furniture ideas (the stockade had exceeded his wildest dreams) when Wade’s tall form was suddenly next to him.

“I got you this,” he said, shyly, holding out a cardboard box. Peter took it, pulling Wade down onto his lap, and opened it to find…

“It’s from the Avengers series,” Wade explained as Peter gaped at the Spider-Man themed dildo. “It’s the only one I didn’t have.”

It was very – veiny. Yes. But certainly a pleasing shade of red.

“We’ll have to add it to the Box,” Peter said, kissing his guy in thank-you. “And that means we’ll have to get the Box out again.”

Wade grinned with maniacal glee. Nothing would displace the unicorn horns, but he could have a second favorite dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> BLESS THE FOLLOWING PERSONS:
> 
> \- my sweet sweet Beta, QQI25 (who just wrote a SWEET Wade-praise fic that you should go read)
> 
> \- Bexorz for the harness idea and for awakening my desire to write Top!Peter
> 
> \- Nick and Zac for helping to choose from the finalists
> 
> \- EVERYONE who sent me dildos: imSOvain, hyliansociopath, Parrannnah, asskisser44, Bitter_Baristas, okamihanyu, and Anon
> 
> Here are links if you want to look at pictures of some these lovely dildos:
> 
> https://filthy.media/ridiculous-geek-sex-toys
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/543333803/spider-cock-silicone-dildo?ref=shop_home_active_29
> 
> https://geekysextoys.com/product/unicorn-horn-dildo/
> 
> NEXT UP: kinky baking role play, fear play with piercing fun (EEEE!!), and MOAR.
> 
> I'm also updating my 15 chapter no-powers AU on Tuesdays!
> 
> AND I'm working on my Big Bang entry featuring WWII Spidey and DP which I am SO. EXCITED. ABOUT.
> 
> Request? Ideas? Questions? Tumble me: crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
